Loving You Secretly
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: Love one of the past may cause tragedy and Cloud is one of the past. With a strange guy and his pet hell hound, the past will be reveal.


**Loving You Secretly**

**First Love**

_Under the bright and warming sun, a young girl was running around playing in a field. "Rald! Come on, you slowpoke!" She yelled happily at a boy that looked older than her._

"_No, Soul. You're too fast. Look where you're going!" Rald yelled back. Soul, a 17 years old girl that had long blonde hair with red streaks and her eyes shined in beautiful emerald green. Running after her was a 19 years old boy that goes with the name Rald. He has shoulder-length blond hair tied in a low ponytail._

_Both were having fun running around in the field of flowers. "Ha-ha. Catch me if you can." Soul started to run faster with Rald hot on her trail. "Now you're asking for it." Rald said smirking as he caught the girl in his arms. _

"_All right, all right. You win." Laughed Soul. Rald put her and they held each other hands walking home. "I love you, Rald." Rald turned to her and smiled warmly, "Well, I lov..." Suddenly, everything around him turned black. "Soul. Soul, where are you? Soul!"_

"Soul!" Cloud jerked out of his bed breathing heavily. He looked around his room, nothing unusual. "What was that about? The girl and the boy? Ouch, my head..." Clinging to his head, Cloud got out of his bed and went downstairs.

The sound of cooking was heard coming from the kitchen. "Oh. Good morning, Cloud." Greeted Tifa. "Morning." He yawned. The dream was rubbing on him for almost a month now. He really wished to know what that is all about.

The smell of cooking woke two children and both of them were walking like zombies. Marlene looked like the legendary Greek monster Medusa with her messy hair and Denzel looked like he could fall face flat anytime. "Good morning, Cloud. Tifa." "Morning. Clean yourself up. Breakfast is ready."

Like any normal day, a peaceful breakfast in the morning. Just when they were about to clean the table, the phone rang. "I' ll get it." Cloud said. When he got back, he took him sword and strapped it to his back.

"Where are you going, Cloud?" Tifa asked when she saw Cloud walked out of the bedroom with Buster Sword on him. "Work. A man said he had a job. I'm going to meet him at Sector 6. Don't worry, I'll be back soon as I can." With that, Cloud got on Fenrir and rode off. "Be safe, Cloud."

-break-

"Sure. I can assure this can be delivered before noon." Cloud said. "That would be wonderful. Thanks." The customer was delighted. He had to deliver an important package to sector 5 but the trail was a slightly dangerous. However, knowing Cloud, he will make it.

-break-

"Thanks. Your service really is a top notch. Keep the change." The receiver of the package was truly happy. "You're welcome." It was a smooth delivery along the way with no monsters blocking the road but there were something wrong.

The clouds starting to gather turning the sky dark and gloomy, signaling there will be a storm coming. "Great, now I have to find shelter to avoid the rain." Saying this, Cloud rode off with Fenrir.

The sky continues to darken and Cloud was busying looking for shelter in the middle of nowhere. About then, an unwelcome presence appeared. Cloud took out his Buster Sword and went into attack position. "Well, look whose back." The person said with hate. "Who are you?" Cloud was slightly confused. He never met this person before and how this person knew him.

"I have no need to answer for your life are going to end right here. Right now!" The person strike as he finished his speech. Cloud blocked the attack with Buster. The rain was falling now, turning everything blurry.

"Not bad. But not today." The person landed his feet on Cloud's abdomen, causing him to fly back. Then, a long, sharp object was stabbed into Cloud's chest, into his heart. "Good night. Rald." The person disappeared with an evil laugh, "Hahahaa. Now, no one can stop me from getting what I want. Hahahahaaa!"

Cloud's eyes were getting dimmer and dimmer as the rain poured on him taking the blood from him. Just when his eyelids were about to shut, two big, black paws showed up before him. He tried to look up but no avail as he let darkness took him. A figure in cloak jumped off the large beast and kneeled beside him. "Aren't you a troublesome one?" A voice chuckled lightly as the figure picked Cloud up bridal style onto the beast.

"Let's find a place to patch him up, Seele."

-break-

**I don't own anything except the plot and the mysterious person at the end that you will find out the next chapter.**

**I write to entertain myself, so if anyone feels like it just reviews.**


End file.
